dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Videl
|debut = |birthday = Age 757''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Female |race = Earthling |age = |height = 157 cm |weight = 47 kg |status = Alive |residence = Son Gohan's HouseDragon Ball Z: Resurrection F |occupation = Martial Artist (former) |affiliation = |jva = Hiroko Emori |eva = Brina Palencia }} Videl is the daughter of the world champion, Mister Satan and Miguel, the wife of Son Gohan and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin complexion in anime) child and a young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped bangs and the sides reaching down to her cheeks to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a senzu and for the majority of the Boo Arc, she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can't Rest, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Revival of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do it, Who Will?, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from child, a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old, she wears a white shirt with tight black spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. The Gold Hair pieces that Videl wears in pigtails ( Buu Saga ) actually belonged to Miguel. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small giftbox and was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of Videl. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. She's teasing and laughing with her older brother, Jimmy, about his sweetheart relationship with his girlfriend, Kayla during they were younger and grew into the sweet couples. She's getting along being polite aunt with her niece and nephew, Melissa and Tommy. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,4 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Having grown up as the daughter of Mark, better known as Mr. Satan, the girl was well acclimated to the status of "celebrity" after Kayla retired from crime fighter, and earned the respect of the people who knew her, and her father and brother. Headstrong and independent, Videl is once meek child, far from meek, and is more than willing to stand up to even the likes of Gohan and hardened criminals when the need arises. She fancies herself a hero of justice in Satan City, and works of her own accord with the police force to take down criminals, showing an intolerance to crime and corruption.9 Despite her seemingly noble nature, Videl has shown she isn't above blackmail if it gets her what she wants, threatening to reveal Gohan's status as the "Great Saiyaman" should he not enter the Tenkaichi Budōkai.10 While Videl loves her father, she dislikes his attitude, and how he shows off his power for women ever since Miguel died. Videl's relationship with her older brother is showing that he's so tough, strong and confident with his cocky attitude along with Gohan and Kayla to fight Cell at the Cell Games were chosen by Goku and how much he's caring, kind, gentle and friendly personality towards her to take care and protect her from dangers and villains since their mother's wishes before she passed away at childbirth. Videl's stated that she wouldn't mind it if her father lost, purely because it might deflate his ego.11 She also shows a slight ignorance to her own riches, casually telling Chi-Chi the amount of rooms in her home, and that she and her father had her own personal cook.12 Her relationship with Gohan is a large part of Videl's characterization. She initially behaved in a tsundere fashion towards the half-Saiyan, blackmailing him at the first given opportunity, and constantly regarding him with suspicion. Eventually, due to their joint training with him, Videl began to soften towards Gohan, and reveal her kinder side. Videl began to trust Gohan completely, eating a Senzu that he gave her to recover from Spopovich's beating because she knew it wouldn't be bad if Gohan suggested it. When it was believed Gohan had been killed by Majin Buu, Videl firmly refused to believe it, knowing that Gohan and Kayla was alive. After Majin Buu's defeat, Videl and Gohan grew closer, becoming softer and sweeter. Relationships Family Mr. Satan Friends Erasa Shapener Abilities and Power Techniques History Past Videl was born in Age 757. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their son, Jimmy, and daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the three of them in their family.5 But they have got loads of servants.5 Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. She want to following her brother's steps as the powerful fighter and martial artist. She's also have the good friendship with Kayla because they're married and she's good mother of her children a lot. Jimmy was teaching his sister in martial arts, to control the energy by using ability to fly, fire Ki energy blasts, fighting skills what Videl watch of Kayla's moves, afterimage technique and afterimage strike. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend is the small gift-box from her mother. Dragon Ball Z Majin Boo Arc Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Sometime later, Videl and Gohan went shopping. When they returned home, Videl went to get and carry Pan, who was sleeping and under the care of Piccolo. Moments later, the sky suddenly went dark, meaning Shenlon had been summoned. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Golden Freeza Arc 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga "Future" Trunks Arc Epilogue Dragon Ball GT Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Videl and Great Saiyaman vs. Duo of Robbers *Videl vs. Spopovitch Trivia *Videl's hobby is being an ally of justice. *Videl's favroite foods are okonomi-yaki and Caesar salad. *Videl's favorite vehicle is the air bike. References Category:Female Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters